dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Descent Upon A New World
Falling With Style Sitting in that starship, Kurenai merely tapped her finger against the armrest of the chair she was seated in in her room, sighing in absolute boredom. She honestly didn't know what to make of these people. Two battle nuts—she felt like a third wheel. Ironically, she was the third of them. ...*RUMBLE* Kurenai's ears perked up as she glanced outside, noticing a stray shot pass by them swiftly. "...!!" She couldn't understand it. Why? was the question on her mind as she ran to the Saiyan siblings, calling out, "...Did you two just see that!?" Casear look in her direction, and this cost him rather much. Amara's fist connected with his face, sending him flying backwards. He caught himself, rubbing his face. Leave it to Kurenai to interrupt a sparring session. "Notice what?" Kurenai began to stammer. "...Something just took a shot at us, you idiot!!" She stomped her foot on the ground. "...We're under attack!" Casear ran to the control pad, and returned gravity to normal before summoning the monitor. An enemy ship was indeed training their weapons on their own vessel and seemed ready to fire again. "Son of a bitch!" He flipped a switch, and a cannon emerged from their side. "We are literally over the planet's atmosphere and we have to contend with this!? He pressed a button as the ship continued to move and the cannon released a large blast of energy towards the opposing ship. "Cool!" Amara gasped. "It's like a game!" Kurenai was completely and utterly flabbergastered by this change of events. "...Great. Just freaking great." The enemy ship swiftly barrel-rolled out of the way, before pointing all of it's hyper particle cannons at the trio's ship. After a brief pause, it released a vicious onslaught of destruction towards them, destroying the debris that was in the way, the blasts speeding towards them at in incredible velocity. "Shit!" Casear cursed, searching the keyboard. The ship jolted as the blast hit them full on, damaging the thrusters. So close to the planet, the gravity began to pull at them. He started pressing another button, furious. "Come on baby, work for me!!!" His hair flashed golden if only for a second, his irritation and fury building. The entire ship began to shake as they hurtled towards the planet's surface. Casear gave up trying to propel the ship, and immediately punched the gravity button, reducing the gravity within the ship to nothing at all. "This should keep us safe even if we it the ground." He explained. "It's better than hurtling through the wall of the ship." Admittedly, they could have just used their ki to float, but he'd have to destroy this ship anyway. Kurenai, of course, was still panicking as the enemy ship flew past them, down towards the planet's surface. "...! They must know what's going to happen..." Of course, that was the least of their worries. "...Even if we've got basically zero gravity, how the hell will we get out of the planet!?" She snapped, "Lousy Kais and their cheap starships..." The ship let out yet another jolt as it hit the ground with an earsplitting crash, and what appeared to be a park bench had jammed itself into the starship. They sighed, but were still floating on the zero gravity. "Amara, why don't you do it?" Casear asked. Amara, who had been spinning around playfully, trying to grab at her tail, looked over at Casear. "Me? Ok!" Her hand glew a bright yellow and she released a small flurry of energy blasts at the control panel, destroy it utterly. The gravity influence eased, and they literally slid out of the ship and onto a bright city street. It was a unique sight. The buildings were made entirely from metal, most likely not one located on Earth. The sidewalks were moving (it took the trio a few minutes before they noticed they too, were moving along on one of the forward sidewalks). The inhabitants seemed fairly...human. The only striking difference was the tails they possessed, and the trio took notice of their whip-shape and devil-like ending. However, every inhabitant they passed were chatting animatedly with each other, not noticing them at all. "See?" Casear told Kurenai as they all stood up, stepping onto a different moving sidewalk as if they had any idea where in heck's name they were going. "I told you, none of them are enemies." Kurenai growled, ever properly paranoid. "...Fine, fine. Though keep your guard up...You never know when that other starship may show up." She glanced around. This place didn't seem so bad, honestly. For a moment there, she felt like just staying here. "...Anyway, where do you think we should go...?" Before Casear could say anything, a floating robot descended upon them. "Hello, and welcome to Koaku." The voice was cool and female. "I see none of you have your passports." Kurenai began to chew her nails in nervousness. "...What do we do? What DO we do?" Surely there had to be another way around it- Kurenai attempted to regain her calm (sorta) composure as she repeatedly prevented herself from punching the robot. "Can we get passports?" Casear asked quickly. Last thing anyone needed was Kurenai causing a scene. "Certainly."' The blockbot replied. "Please, smile for your passports." Casear forced Kurenai to calm down and each of them flashed a smile for the robot, which took their pictures. Passports were expelled into each of their hands. Their names were unreadable, as it was written in Shikumian language. This did not slip by Casear, who was wondering how they had a different writing system but easily spoke the language they did. He supposed some planets simply never adopted their own language over the common language. The blockbot flew off as Amara waved cheerfully. Kurenai was at a loss for words. "...Wait, what? ...How did that go so...peacefully?" She couldn't believe it. It seems her paranoia was for naught. Casear placed a hand on her head. "When I tell you not to worry, don't ignore my advice." He smiled. "I've been on more planets than you, I know what goes around." Kurenai crossed her arms. "...Fine, fine. ...Next time, I'll listen to Mr. High-and-Mighty." Kurenai snarked back at him- though she honestly meant her words as she growled at him. "...Look, don't touch." "Since we're here..." Amara was grinning. "Let's eat!" Casear chuckled. "I'm game." It didn't take them too long to find a restaurant, and with their passports, or rather, Casear's, who insisted on paying, they ordered pretty much everything on the menu. They were seated at an especially large table so the food could be placed and Amara and Casear began to eat with abandon. Kurenai could really...say nothing. "...How do you not get fat and have to walk off on your stubby little legs?" These were one of nature's mysteries, alright. "...It's damn insane. I don't understand how I need to jog every day after eating dinner and you can just sit here and eat yourselves stupid." "We..." Casear started talking between mouthfuls of food. "...never get..fat." He gulped before setting another bowl on the now tottering pile as even Amara was eating with no concern for being lady-like. "It's...part of how Saiyans are..." She continued for him. "We fight...and eat...and fight...and eat some more!" She finished deboning a massive bird leg. Kurenai's eyes widened. "...Lucky birks..." Picking up a pair of chopsticks, Kurenai grabbed a plate of takoyaki, discreetly chowing down. She was actually, rather annoyed by the group- "...Can we honestly try and think of how to get out of here..." she gazed outside at the wonderous technological buildings outside. "...Or better yet, how you can get off of here and I'll stay...?" "Now that I think on it..." Casear said between gulps of food. "...how have we gone unnoticed?" "What...do you mean?" Amara asked through equally large portions, Thankfully more food was delivered to the table, or Megami wouldn't be getting any at all. "Well...think about it..." Casear was placing bowl and plate atop each other in the pile, simply eating and eating. No one was looking at them strangely, so this wasn't abnormal to them. "We...pretty much crashed here...and they just gave us...passports so easily..." He took a swig of wine. "Don't...you find it...the least bit...peculiar?" "Peculiar?" "That...the government or something...hasn't gotten to us." He replied airily. "I mean...it's not like...they could possibly fi-." "Casear, Amara, and Kurenai Zenshin?" Three deep voices sounded from behind them. "We are agents of the Royal Order of Koaku, and we're here to bring you in." Casear immediately choked on what he was eating. Kurenai snapped, "...Huh? ...Great, just freaking great." She applied her palm to her forehead in exasperation, sighing, "...Well, this is just like that rock concert all over again. Except there's less mosh pits..." She stood to her feet, rightfully pissed off. "...Well, one of you fess up. Did you screw up again?" "Be calm." One of the men, all of which were wearing dark black suits. Their whiplike tails snapped behind them. "Her Majesty wishes to formally greet you." "Oh?" Casear seemed less tense than the rest of them. "If that is all, we will graciously accept." "Thank you." One of the men pressed a button, and an aircraft descended. "Also...the starship you crashed into town center, the costs will be taken directly from your passport bank accounts." Kurenai began to panic. "...Dammit, I was planning on souveneirs..." Ever the stinge, Kurenai was about to cause a scene to get out of there, though she stopped herself, sighing, "...Very well. Let's just get this over and done with, shall we?" She seemed pissed off to the point that it was telling that she could have heard a voice asking her if it was her time of the month. They boarded the craft, and the engine in the aircraft began to rumble and they quickly rose into the air. Without even telling them to buckle up, they shot through the sky, and Casear, Amara, and Kurenai fell backward. The ship quickly made a descent, right in front of a spectacular palace. Even in the day, it was glowing a soft, angelic blue. "Ooooooooohhhh!" Amara cooed, easily amazed. Kurenai wasn't impressed, clicking her tongue in boredom, "...Why us? Just, it doesn't make a lick of sense. We're pretty damn weak- especially me..." She hung her head, sighing, "...You better have a damn good explanation." "You are far from weak, any of you." One of the men replied. "Now, please, be quiet. We are about to enter her Highness's presence." They stepped into the cool interior of the castle. Guard dogs They quieted as they walked into a long hall and were told to wait. They complied, but they didn't wait long as they were motioned into the throne room where a beautiful woman with flowing pink hair and rather intimidating glowing green eyes sat, looking down on them. She wore a most peculiar fashion, but one would assume it was royal clothing here. She smiled and beckoned them forward. "I know you are curious as to why you have been asked here." Her voice was soothing, like bells. "My retainers will be more than happy to explain it." Kurenai couldn't help but be envious of this woman's looks. "....Why is she so prettier than me!?" A man in a black cloak began to explain, "...From gathered intel, we have discovered that there is a figure of corruption within our royal rule. ...We chose you for the sole purpose of using people from outside this planet to uproot the weeds. I hope that explains it." "That's not all." Another man interjected. "You task is not only that, but to directly guard our royal Highness and her siblings." The voice was raspy, and rather offputting, not easy to refuse. "Having been outsiders who forced entry onto our planet, you cannot refuse us." "Lucius, please, calm yourself." The Queen smiled. "Can you please assist us? You will not be without compensation." Casear saw a small shadow move behind a pillar in the room, before turning his attention back to the Queen. "We came here for a reason anyway, so, we may as well help while we are here. Your Highess, we will be happy to help you." Kurenai's eyes squinted somewhat- she sighed, "...Guess it can't be helped then. Though..." her eyes were ablaze with passion as she demanded while nudging Casear gently, "...Well, we won't be sold easily. How about you pay us 100, 100, 100 zeni of your currency, give us a great room here, and free food...and maybe then we'll consider helping you?" Ever the money grubber she was. Casear hit her upside the head. "Kurenai, please be quiet." He turned to the queen. "Her parents didn't educate her well." He straightened up. "I forgot to introduce us. I'm Casear, this is Kurenai, and the little one is Amara." "It's a pleasure." The Queen replied. "My name is Sitri. Now...who will show you to your rooms..." She mused over the idea, before the shadow Casear had seen before stepped into plain view. It was a young girl, couldn't be more than 16, who stepped into view. "I'll do it." Her voice was cheerful, and rather clear, like bells, just like Sitri. "Oh? Baelia." The Queen took a surprise notice of the girl. "Hmmm...that would be a great help." One of the retainers made a movement. "Princess, I cannot permit that you show strangers ar-" Baelia raised up a hand to silence him, and he heeded. She walked over to the group, and her eyes took special notice of Casear. "My name is Baelia, and I am Sitri's younger sister." She let out a dazzling smile. "Pleased to meet you!" Casear's eyes focused on her as well, and her appearance and cheerful demeanor took him by surprise, but when he spoke, his voice was steady. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm-" She cut him off. "I heard your introduction, so don't trouble yourself repeating it." She walked over to him and slipped her arm into his. "Come, I'll show you all around." Kurenai gritted her teeth, experiencing an unknown sensation of envy and jealousy bridling within her mind. "...Ugh, fine..." She just...stomped off, clearly pissed off with this pink-haired cockroach. As Baelia led them out, Sitri chuckled. "It would seem my little sister has a new crush." ---- Baelia seemed to be extremely fond of Casear, and insisted on leading him around by the arm. Casear, notably did not object. She took them through the entirety of the castle, explaining the various things about it, but it was easy to tell she was speaking mainly to impress Casear. "Is there anything you'd like to know about the planet itself?" Baelia asked, speaking to the entire group this time. Kurenai's teeth were gnashing against each other as she grabbed Casear's other arm, gripping tightly to the point that it seemed that she could have harmed him. "..Why, yes. Where aren't you allowed to go so I can take my friends there? To be honest, I..." she shut herself up. "...It doesn't matter. But really, why are you acting like a leech- ahahaha, sorry." She sighed. "...I'll shut up now." Baelia smiled wryly. So she'd have a challenge in procuring her quarry. No matter. Outside the sky was darkening. She took a look at Amara's tail. "You're so adorable, but you're a little Saiyan." Casear eyed her wide. "You know of Saiyans?" Her tailed whipped in front of him, the tip pointed at his neck playfully. "Of course. You lost yours." Her look was blazing, almost sensuous. "How can we have been keeping your old organization at bay without knowing of their strongest foot soldiers." Kurenai's eyes widened. "...Wait, what? So you..." she pointed at Casear. "...are at war with..." she pointed at Baelia. "...you?" Her head hurt like a bitch. "...Wow, this is a LOT more complicated than I thought." Trust Kurenai with her 97 I.Q to be confused. "Calm yourself." Casear patronized. "If I was at war, would they have let me in, or even let the Princess near me?" Baelia smiled widely. "I told you before, this planet is good at keeping the Planet Trade Organization at bay." He looked outside and saw the sun had fully set, and he saw two full moons outside the window. He immediately covered Amara's eyes, because her head had followed his gaze. "Can you show us to our rooms?" Casear asked politely. "I want to get Amara out of this dangerous area." Baelia nodded. "Of course. Wouldn't want to put down a monkey." Amara flinched. She led them down a hall, and opened the first door into a rather spacious an extravagant room. "Kurenai, this is where you get off." Kurenai made a defensive gesture, sardonically remarking, "...Wow, how much you mighty spacemen have improved!" She shot an angry glare towards Baelia before storming off, fuming. Kurenai swung the door shut before running and jumping onto the luxurious bed, completely worried at why she was so jealous. "...I hate that guy! I hate him to death! Why, why the HELL do I care!? I don't...I don't understand..." "Amara, you can go in here." She brought the girl to a room that was higher up a set of stairs. "It's shared with my younger sister, so you'll have company." She smiled. "Thanks." Amara ran into the room, and closed the door behind her. They heard a brief thump, but Baelia stopped Casear from doing anything. "It's fine, my sister just isn't guest-happy. She'll get over it." Baelia led him to a large room, and she opened it. "This room belonged to my father when he was younger, but it's not used anymore. I'll permit you to take up houseroom here." Casear walked into the room. It certainly had an air of neglect, as if no one lived in it very long, but this didn't mask the grandeur of the room of a prince. "Thank you. I'll treat the room well, Princess." She blushed slightly, and left. Each of the trio was left to their own thoughts as night dwelled on. Kurenai merely laid upon that comfortable bed, gazing up at the cieling. She reached into her pocket, withdrawing a locket which she opened, looking at the picture inside. One was a younger Kurenai, and the other- well, their face was obscured, but she knew. That person was important to her. Kurenai sighed, wishing now that they never reached this planet now that that pink-haired cockroach was mingling with them.... Quickly, she dressed herself properly and ran out the door, going for a walk. She was sure if she was there for ten more minutes, she would go mad. She just couldn't -stand- that pink-haired cockroach. An hour or so passed, and Baelia slinked through the castle, before making her way to Casear's room. She looked around. Excellent, no one. She turned the knob, and peeked in. Casear was sleeping peacefully, a content look on his face. His gi was hung by the bedside, despite there being a vast closet he could have stored it in. Notably, she was wearing only a T-shirt, though, prepared a she was, had brought clothes in case she needed to escape. She climbed into the bed, and - ..*SMASH!* Kurenai was certain, that she heard the sound of something being broken. Quickly, she ran back as she noticed a shadowy figure enter the estate- her eyes widened as she felt a throbbing pulse in her brain- it seemed so familiar. Without any time to waste, she ran upto Casear's room and smashed on the door violently, screaming "Wake up, you idiot!" Baelia turned to see Kurenai in the doorway, gasping in shock. Casear rose from is slumber, clutching his hand. "Dammit Kurenai, what do you want, I'm trying to sle-" Then his eyes took in Baelia and his eyes widened. "Did I drink something?" Kurenai's eyes sharpened as she made a running jump, grabbing Baelia's neck with her hands, attempting to strangle her. "You BITCH! I should have known you were up to no good...!" She paused for a moment, staring blankly at the wall. "...Also, I heard a smashing sound. Maybe somebody's broken in BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT." Baelia's tail whipped up around Kurenai's arms, tightening and forcing her hands away from her neck as she rubbed where she had been strangled. Casear sighed. "Kurenai, we're not here to kill Koaku's Princess and get publicly executed, behave yourself." He turned to Baelia, and checked her neck. "Are you fine?" "Yeah." She said, a bit hoarsely. Kurenai was crazy. Kurenai made a hurt gesture at Casear, exclaiming in fury, "...Seriously, so you're taking HER side!? ...We've known each other for longer! What kind of treason is this...!?" She calmed down. "...Either way, somebody's broken in. We need to check it out." Casear pushed the blanket off him, thankfully, he was wearing undergarments, and immediately donned his gi. He picked up a orange sphere and placed it inside his gi. Baelia noticed it, but didn't speak as she donned a mint-green dress. "Tell me where you think you heard the sound, I'll take you to it." Casear nodded. "Thanks. Kurenai, where did you hear it?" Kurenai gnashed her teeth together. "...So, you're just ignoring my statement, huh?!" She applied her palm to her forehead in annoyance. "...It seemed to come from the main hall." She slumped and pulled a face. "...Let's just get it over and done with." "I can feel it." Baelia noted. "I'll lead you down there." She took off, flying through the halls and Casear decided to follow suit. "Are you coming, Kurenai?" Kurenai still wouldn't stop frowning. "...Sure, whatever." She lifted her feet, causing her body to levitate on its own, following the two. She was honest-to-god pissed off with this pink-haired cockroach; she hoped that whatever was breaking in would end her life. They made it into the main hall, and landed on the ground. Baelia looked around, her wide-eyes scanning the area. Casear was quick to follow. "That's...strange...." She murmured. "I could have sworn I'd sensed someone..." Breaking Away Kurenai's ears parked up, hearing the sound of footsteps resound through the room. They sounded almost...nostalgic. She quickly turned around, noticing a new yet familiar figure. A small man, though despite his rather small build, he possessed an air of intimidation about him that caused Kurenai to shiver. With a lean build; almost slender, his crimson hair was spiked, with one particularly large spike emerging into the air; and his eyes were pitch-black, welling with hatred. Kurenai froze up- all she could utter was, "...Who-who are you...?" This figure merely clicked his tongue in exasperation. "...Well, well. Lookie here. Seems I can kill two birds with one stone," he said, overlooking Kurenai. "...Tell me, Saiyan, do you really wish to keep fighting while knowing that people are suffering because of conflict?" He gestured to Casear. Casear stood up straight, eyeing him. People suffering? That was the nature of battle. Or was there something more to his statement. "Baelia, Kurenai, get back." He said, his eyes on the man. "Explain yourself." The crimson-haired man smirked at Casear's words. "...You may think all battle is glorious, as typical for beasts such as us. Did you ever think about the opposing side? Did you!?" His voice seemed to deepen, introducing himself. "I am Borage- the Red Comet. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. —Haha, just joking." He smiled slightly. "But don't you think that destiny is cruel?" Borage continued, "On one hand, there is an ace soldier with no limitations." he gestured to himself. "...On the other," he pointed at Casear, "...There is an idiotic monkey-boy, not looking in gray, always seeing the world in black and white.Say what you like, but I think that this accident of fate is cruel. Though we're enemies, the gap between us is too great." "To see the world in black and white is ideal." Casear countered. "When one looks in gray, values are mixed together and become clouded. When one sees the world in black and white, choices are clear." He took a stance. "If you think the gap between us is great, then try me. I will crush you under my feet." Baelia blushed slightly. Casear had guts, and she liked that. Borage chuckled. "My, my. Aren't you precious?" He continued, "I investigated you a little. Your parents are boring. The blood relatives of both your parents are completely boring. You really are ordinary. Your friends aren't special either. You're so plain it's not funny. —With the exception of your heritage, you're nothing." Borage laughed with a pitying expression. "Boring. When I learned about you, who was so excessively boring, I laughed out of disappointment. 'Ah, so this is my foe. I give up.' If your loved ones had at least been members of the Royal Family, than maybe the story would change a bit. That's right! How about this kind of setting? You can become an avenger!" "You talk too much." Casear cupped his hands at his side, and a sphere of energy began to glow. "Ka...me...ha...he..." The sphere glew brightly. "Well Vegeta, seems like I owe you." He thrust his hands forward. "HA!" From his hands, he expelled a massive blue energy wave that shot forward at great speed towards Borage. "We don't need compensation!" Casear told Baelia. "It'll have to be withheld to pay for the inevitable damages that will be done to the castle." Baelia nodded as the blue glow from the energy blast faded. Borage laughed as he swiftly dodged Casear's blast, before reappearing right next to his foe, smirking, "Let's make things interesting, shall we? I'll kill your loved ones. If I do that, your personal history will become a little more interesting. If all you hold dear are killed by a valuable existence like me, don't you think you'll be able to openly devote yourself to a solemn destiny? Yeah, I'll do that. After all, your loved ones will, from now on as well, live ordinarily, grow old ordinarily, and die ordinarily. The setting I spoke of is much more brilliant than such a boring life! Right?" Quickly, Borage dissapeared once again, reappearing in the air. With a snap of his fingers and a call of "Raijingeki!" The Saiyan released a golden arrowhead shaped bolt of ki towards Casear, shooting at him with incredible speed and power. Casear deflected the arrowhead, and it tore through the side of the hall. Without stopping to notice it, he charged in at Borage, furious that he had even thought of threatening anyone. He unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at Borage's body, while Kurenai and Baelia watched from below. Borage merely laughed at this display. "...Very well! I'll show you the limits of your body, boy!" Swiftly dodging all of Casear's blows, Borage dissapeared in a haunting flash of crimson, shooting around the Saiyan to reappear right above his head, attempting to slam down upon his body with an extremely powerful mid-air butterfly kick. Casear dodged the kick as it flew over his head, and formed an energy ball in his hand, about the size of a small truck. "Super Smasher Ball!" He thrust the energy sphere forward, directly at Borage who was coming out of mid-kick. "...Ghh!" Borage was blasted back- feeling the full brunt of the Super Smasher Ball, he was thrown into the cieling, only to descend calmly in a matter of moments. With a flash of crimson light, the Saiyan sped around Casear, literally a few meters away from him, making a swinging motion with his hand. "Ittō Ryōdan: Genmugai!" He released a crescent-moon shaped blast of ki from his hand which shot towards his foe with the speed and force of a bullet. "Gragh!" Casear was blasted back, the technique tearing into him before it exploded. However, he was able to push away the brunt of the explosion with a kiai, and made a rather impressive figure as the smoke cleared. Baelia did not fail to take notice of this. He dashed forward at great speed, however, vanished, unbeknownst to anyone, leaving an of himself still dashing towards Borage behind, an afterimage. He then appeared behind Borage, aiming a kick to the side of his head. "...Damn monkey!' Hypocritically, Borage yelled as he was struck-full on by Casear's kick, his body going spiralling through the wall. Catching himself, the Saiyan stood to his feet before dissapearing once again, declaring, "Gokumonken!" He formed a crimson blade of ki around his left arm, before shooting forward, slashing at Casear wildly. "Tch!" Casear made a wide duck, the sword missing him by inches, but all he could keep doing was moving back to prevent the sword from making contact. "Dammit! He's more wild than I expected. So focused on his arms for attack...'WAIT'!" As he moved, his hand glowed blue, and he released an energy blast at Borage's feet, figuring they'd be unguarded and easily within striking distance. "...Tch..." Borage clicked his tongue in annoyance as he deftly dodged Casear's blast- though it managed to nick him slightly, putting him off. Borage's eyes sharpened as he shot towards Casear once again, swinging even wilder than before, aiming to pin his foe down. "Are you even aiming!?" Casear replied, deftly dodging before being backed into a wall. "I see." He murmured. "Cornering me, eh?" However, he then proceeded to backtrack up the wall at top speed and pushed off, flying backwards so that he could see Borage. "Kamehameha!" He released a Kamehameha from a single handed, firing the blue-beam of energy towards the Saiyan's exposed back. Borage smirked, remaining perfectly still, dissapearing in an instant, before reappearing to Casear's side. He suddenly swung a violent kick at his foe's head. "Did you witness that, fool? It's called Shukuchi Mukyō. Boundless Ground Contraction. Only a being with the correct resolve to end all fighting can utilize such a method of movement- far superior to merely flying." Kurenai was at an utter loss for words. This man...he seemed so familiar. She called out to Casear, "Just run, you idiot! He's three times stronger than you! Either that...or stall him until reinforcements arrive!" "I can do this!" Casear called back. Baelia, while being taken in by his guts, was on the verge of also yelling to stop. However, Kurenai had said it all, so her two cents wouldn't make much of an effort. She raised her tail however, and let loose a medium sized beam attack that flew towards Borage. Casear didn't miss this, and immediately took advantage of what he hoped was a distraction, releasing a to mix and mingle with Baelia's attack. "...!" Borage was blown away by the combined blasts- causing a large explosion that leaved the Red Comet nowhere to be seen- it seemed that they had defeated the foe. Kurenai's eyes widened as she realized, "...It's not over...not by a long shot..." She called out, "...Watch out!" Borage just gave a seemingly happy smile as he descended, his aura flaring up. "…Interesting. Truly interesting." Kurenai could have sworn she heard a female voice. "Borage, I finished analyzing their power. When compared with the control method of your power, you can handle it." "I see. I'm not afraid of him with this." Even though they thought they'd harmed him… "Samigina, do you think he's worthy enough for me to pull out all the stops?" The woman yelled, "…Tch! It's not a good choice in this place. If you recklessly enter Super Saiyan…" Borage smirked, "…Hehe, it'll all work out." Suddenly, an insane amount of aura surrounded Borage's body, as an explosion of lightning was released in a flash of light, blinding the trio. "…This is the true form of a Saiyan." "H-He's...a Super Saiyan..." Casear was shocked. End Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku Category:Perchan